


Something Borrowed

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safeword Fail, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brie didn't know Louis had told the boys about their relationship. She definitely didn't know Harry wanted to borrow her either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

Louis swung their joint arms and rapped lightly on the door. Brie pressed herself into his side, reaching up on her toes to meet his lips at her temple. He slid his arm around her waist, rubbing small circles into her side.

“Come on, Harry,” Louis muttered, knocking again. “Get up.”

“If he’s not in, we can just go home,” Brie suggested.

Louis looked at her. “Are you backing out?”

“No!”

“You can if you want you, you know. There’s nothing wrong with that. Harry would totally understand if you wanted to keep this just between me and you.”

Brie shook her head. “I want to play with Harry. You just keep doing the exact same thing over and over.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Over and over, huh? Well, maybe tonight I’ll have something different for you.”

The door finally swung open, revealing a sleepy Harry leaning against the frame. He lit up when he saw Brie, standing straighter and adjusting the rumpled, greying t-shirt he was wearing over his sweatpants.

“Hi,” he said. His lips moved as though to say more, but no words came out.

Louis chuckled. “Morning, Harry. Or should I say afternoon?” He gave Brie a gentle push forward. “ She’s all yours for the day. Just like we discussed last week. Go gentle on her, please - I have plans for tonight.”

“I won’t break her too much,” Harry grinned, reaching for Brie.

Before he could touch her, Louis tugged her back and ran his fingers through her brown hair. He cradled her face and kissed her, his hands possessive and protective. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame again. Louis pulled away from Brie and gazed into her eyes for a moment, then pressed two soft, final kisses to her nose and forehead. He turned, still holding her hand, and refused to let go until neither of them could reach. Brie stood on the doorstep and watched as Louis reached the end of the path, glanced over his shoulder, and blew her a kiss.

When she turned back to the doorway, Harry was holding out a hand. “Come on in,” he said, wiggling his fingers.

Brie followed him into the house, perching on the large, leather sofa in the living room. Harry continued into the kitchen, putting the kettle on before popping his head round the doorway.

“Do you want a cup of tea or something while we talk?” he asked.

“Do you have any coffee?” Brie replied, twisting to face the kitchen.

There was silence between them as Harry bustled about the kitchen with two mugs. The kettle rumbled loudly, heightening the tension. Brie sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa, her knees pressed together but her ankles splayed. The skirt she was wearing came down to her mid-thighs, raised higher as she sat. Louis had dressed her this morning, and he’d chosen one of his favourite outfits: a charcoal grey, pleated skirt; a crisp, white blouse; knee-high socks; and four-inch black heels. Normally, she only wore what she’d dubbed as her ‘schoolgirl outfit’ inside the house, but Louis had wanted to impress Harry.

Louis had sat Brie down and explained to her what Harry had asked. She hadn’t known he spoke about their relationship to the other boys - she didn’t talk to anyone about it, kept it as their own little secret. When Louis had sat her down and told her that Harry was interested in a relationship like theirs, she hadn’t thought she’d suggested her for the job. He’d seemed keen, unusually so. Louis didn’t generally like to try anything new. Harry was new.

Brie wasn’t sure what Harry wanted to do with her. Louis hadn’t known either, or had at least avoided the question when she’d asked. She eyed Harry curiously when he shuffled back into the living room, sitting down next to her, placing two chipped mugs on the low coffee table.

“That one’s yours,” he said, pointing to a faded mug with a stuffed bear on the side.

She took it, cradling it between her hands, feeling its warmth touch her skin. Harry was silent for a few moments, his hand twitching towards the TV remote on the arm of the sofa as though he wanted to switch it on as a distraction. He didn’t touch it, though he got close.

“I don’t think I told Louis about anything in particular,” he said eventually. “This is all a bit new to me - Louis is your daddy, isn’t he?”

Brie nodded and sipped her coffee. She didn’t want to explain it further, though she would if he asked. One thing Louis always stressed was that all of the boys were her superior when she was with them and that she must always do what they said, though any order Louis gave her was more important than anything else.

Harry reached out to touch her knee. She stiffened. “I want to try new stuff,” he said, his voice quiet as though he was confessing a sin. “I’m going to tell you what I want, and then you can tell me if you’re willing to do it. Tell me if there’s anything you’re uncomfortable with, even if it’s just a little bit. I’m not going to force you to do anything. Understand?”

She nodded again, but Harry continued to gaze at her until she spoke. “I understand.”

“Good.” He took a deep breath. “I want you to be my pet. Like an actual dog, like crawling around the floor, leashed, collared, that sort of thing. Sound good so far?” She nodded slowly, picturing his description in her head. “Are you okay with- with anal?” Another nod. Louis had introduced that to her almost a month ago. “Okay, what about gags and limited speaking, bondage? You’ll still have a safe word, the same as Louis’s. I’ll be rough, but I won’t hurt you.”

Brie sipped at her coffee again whilst nodding. Harry grinned at her, and took one of her hands.

“It’ll be fun, I promise,” he whispered. “I won’t hurt you.”

She watched as he got off the sofa and pulled a box out from under the coffee table. He opened it slowly, revelling in the reveal. Brie first noticed the amount of fur in there, but Harry was pulling out an object before she could get a good look at anything else.

He played with the headband, complete with two fur-lined fox ears, as he stood and watched her. “Finish your coffee,” he ordered, “and take off everything but the skirt.”

Brie obeyed, setting her empty coffee cup on the table and standing. His voice had become almost pleading in the same way it was demanding. He was desperate for this, must have been for a while, but at the same time he knew to be in control of her even if the control he held over his own voice was beginning to slip.

When she was naked, except for the skirt, Harry stepped closer to her and turned her around. His hands played with her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. Though his hands looked large and clumsy, they were graceful and practised in their movements. Brie guessed his skill came from his own shoulder-length hair. With her hair secured high on her head, he slipped the headband on. His hands, rough yet gentle, ran down her back and cupped her cheeks under her skirt. She flinched a little at his touch, but he merely squeezed a little tighter.

“Okay,” he said, steadying himself more than her. His voice had lowered in tone, and Brie knew that if she turned around his eyes would now be a much darker shade of green. “Stay very still.”

His touch vanished from her skin, though she still felt the warmth of his hands where they’d once been. There was no noise other than the clinking of objects being placed on the wooden coffee table, and no indication of what he was going to do next. When he returned to her, his hands went to her neck, followed by something soft and tinkling.

Brie couldn’t help herself; she reached up to her throat. Her fingers touched the soft, cold silk clipped tight around her throat and traced the little bell attached to the front. It jingled loudly whenever she moved - his way of knowing her every movement, even from another room. Harry’s hands rested on her shoulders lightly, before he reached back to the coffee table.

This time his hands went straight to her bum. He cupped her firm cheeks under her skirt, one wet finger gently touching her hole. She relaxed, knowing what was coming, and his finger slid in easily. Her body leaned against his as he worked his hand, stretching her hole gently, until he could fit two more fingers into her. He moved and she lost her balance, wobbling until he caught her again with one sticky hand. With a sure thrust, he pressed a rather large, wet bulb against her hole and pushed it in.

Brie reached behind her, feeling the plug. Her fingers met fur, and when she swayed lightly on her feet the fur tickled her bum. The plug had a tail attached to it, a sleek length of reddish-brown fur tipped with white. A fox’s tail.

As she admired her new accessories, Harry fiddled with her collar. He clipped on a leash, a short length of shiny chain, and held it in one hand as he pressed his palms to her hips.

“Get down on your hands and knees for me,” he murmured, gently pushing her down.

She complied, resting on the carpet as he paced around her, lifting the box full of toys onto the table where she could no longer reach it. He dropped onto the sofa and patted his knee. Brie presumed this was a beckoning motion, the same used with a dog, and she crawled over to sit between his knees. Harry ran his hands over her head, scraping his nails lightly over her back, and repeated the motion.

“No talking from now on, okay?” he asked, bringing his face closer to hers. “Growls and whines and stuff, but only fox - or dog - noises. Got it?”

She nodded enthusiastically. Now that she knew what he wanted and was dressed for the part, this day with Harry had the potential to actually be fun. With Louis, she was more of a slave: fetching him things, pleasuring him, though all within reason. Now, with Harry, she was just a pet, and she would get about the same amount of pleasure as he did.

Harry lifted his hips and shoved his sweatpants down to his ankles. He wore no underwear beneath. “Gonna suck me off, girl? Gonna do that for me?” His tone was similar to that used when talking to a dog, and though Brie’s first thought was that he was patronising her, she realised this was normal for the rather abnormal situation.

She placed her hands on his thighs and took the head of his cock into her mouth. He was larger than Louis, and already half-hard. When she reached for the rest of him, he pushed her wrists away.

“Paws, remember?” he said. “No hands.”

Brie looked up at him through her eyelashes, and took more of him into her mouth. Without hands, she’d never get all of him in her mouth at once. Harry ran his fingers through her ponytail.

“Good girl,” he muttered, as she moved to kiss along his length. “Good girl. Gonna have to give you a treat after this.”

Brie hummed happily, sucking gently at the base of his dick. Harry tilted his head back, scratching absently at her head. He closed his eyes, letting her get on with it. Louis had mentioned to him that she always worked better with physical encouragement, pushing and pulling, but she was doing perfectly well without it now.

When Harry pushed her away, Brie was confused. She thought she’d been doing well; he hadn’t seemed pissed off or bored at all. He patted the sofa beside her and she began to rise to her feet, but stopped and jumped up onto the furniture beside him. Harry nodded approvingly and stroked her hair again. He frowned and caught her wrist, lifting it to examine the tiny tattoo on the inside of her wrist. Brie avoided looking at it. The cancer ribbon always made her sad whenever she was around other people.

Harry kissed her cheek and let her wrist drop back to the sofa. He leaned over to pull the box on the coffee table closer to him, kicking off his sweatpants as he did so, and pulled out two black leather gloves. At least, Brie guessed they were gloves. They were round and had no fingers on them. Harry took one of her hands and closed it into a fist, slipping the glove over the top, fastening the buckle around her wrist firmly, but not painfully tight. He repeated his gestures on her other hand. When he was finished, Brie found she felt more like a pet than before. Her hands were useless now.

“Just to help you resist temptation,” Harry smiled. “Lie on your back and pull your legs up and out.”

Brie obliged, finding it difficult to rearrange herself without fingers to support her. Her hands were also beginning to heat up quite quickly. She flopped down to the sofa, eliciting a snort of laughter from Harry, and pulled her legs up to her chest, parting them as much as she could.

“Good girl,” Harry said, rubbing his hand over her tummy and pushing her skirt up. His voice dropped to a murmur as he licked his lips. “Good girl. Gonna give you a treat now.”

When his puckered, wet lips touched the inside of her thigh, she flinched. He pressed down gently on her hips, though as an aid or a warning she wasn’t sure, and trailed his mouth down to her pussy. She whimpered as he licked her, sliding one finger deep into her as soon as she was wet enough. Harry smiled against her skin, feeling her warmth. He’d been told he was fantastic at this, and from Brie’s reaction she agreed. Her hands clawed the air harmlessly, her arms twitching every now and again.

He ate her out until she came, turning her head to yell into the back of the sofa. Harry grinned and sat up, watching her quivering body. He took the opportunity to pull her skirt off, liking her better completely naked. The skirt had given her the air of a naughty schoolgirl - Louis’ intention, of course, Harry had heard all about his ‘thing’ for schoolgirls - and it wasn’t quite what Harry was going for. He ran his hands along the insides of her thighs, licking his glistening lips, and fingered her slowly as she recovered.

“Curl up on the sofa with me, and I’ll tell you if I want you to do anything,” he said, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

Brie felt like she’d been drugged. Her limbs were heavy in the absence of the euphoric climax and when she curled up next to Harry, with her head on his lap, she immediately felt like she was going to sleep. Something told her Harry wouldn’t mind if she took a nap, so for the next few hours she drifted in and out of a doze, waking if Harry wanted something. His main priority was apparently just comfort, something that surprised her. He’d said he was going to be rough, but apparently that wasn’t happening. She suspected he’d said it to scare her into submission.

When she woke for the final time, dusk had fallen and was seeping in through the windows. Harry was asleep too, his head tilted back, his jaw hanging open. She rolled onto her back, staring up at him. His cheeks twitched as he dreamed.

Brie got off the sofa clumsily, padding through to the kitchen. Her mouth was covered in the dry stickiness that came with dehydration. Harry had to have water somewhere, but with her bound fists she couldn’t open any of the cupboards. She sat on the cold tiles and pouted.

Almost as if he’d sensed her distress, Harry wandered into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, frowning at her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Brie opened her mouth to speak, but realised she’d be breaking one of his rules if she asked for water. Instead, she stuck her tongue out and raised a paw. Harry’s frown deepened, but then his brow cleared and he stepped over to the sink.

“Water?” he checked, nodding along with Brie when she confirmed his guess. “I’ve got you covered, don’t worry.”

He was filling something up, but from Brie’s position on the floor she couldn’t see what it was. Her hands came to mind again, and she wondered how she could drink from a glass without fingers. Maybe Harry would hold the glass for her, limit how much water she was getting. Maybe he was giving her a less fragile mug that she could hold between her two paws.

Harry’s solution turned out to be neither of the options she’d come up with. He turned and crouched in front of her, placing a metal dog dish filled with water in front of her. Brie looked at the water and then back up at him. Harry shrugged.

“It’s easy,” he said, straightening up again. “Just use your tongue. I’ll be in the living room when you’re finished.”

He left her alone on the kitchen floor. Brie stared at the water in the dog bowl. It was kind of intimidating, if she was being truthful. She lowered her face to the surface and immediately pulled away, snorting the water from her nose. The urge to give up flared in her mind, but she was just so thirsty she couldn’t bear it.

She tried again, but this time she tilted her head slightly so her nose wouldn’t be submerged. Her tongue lapped at the water, and it occurred to her that all she was doing was mixing the water. She wasn’t actually drinking any of it. Brie curled her tongue, and was relieved when this seemed to work. Tiny amounts of water were passing her lips, and it was a lot of work over an agonisingly slow period of time, but she was drinking all the same.

When she could no longer take it, she licked her lips and crawled back into the living room. All this crawling was beginning to give her carpet burn on her knees. She should invest in some cream, if this was to become a regular thing. Louis had said nothing of the sort, and she shouldn’t read into it, but he’d also not explicitly said it was going to be a one time thing either.

Harry was waiting for her on the sofa. He had cleared the coffee table, and it was this that he now pointed her to. Brie looked at him warily, but at his instructions she climbed onto the table, still on her hands and knees.

“Don’t move,” Harry said, getting to his feet again.

He moved around her, positioning her ankles and wrists until they were as close to the legs of the table as they could be without having her sprawled out over the table top. When she was where he wanted her, Harry produced four coils of rope he’d hidden under the sofa. He wrapped each coil of rope - which was bright blue and surprisingly soft against her skin - around each of her wrists and ankles several times before tying them off to the legs of the table.

Brie thought he was finished there with this humiliation. He was going to fuck her with her knees splayed awkwardly, her pussy on show to anyone who sent a passing glance through the living room window, which was scantily covered by only a few blinds. Harry knelt in front of her and opened her mouth with his long fingers. He made her suck on his thumb for a while, watching her lips around his finger, before he held up a toy bone made from rubber. It was also blue, and matched the ropes securing her to the table. He placed it between her teeth and fastened it tightly behind her head.

Already she could feel herself beginning to drool, and tried to close her mouth to stop it. When her teeth squeezed the bone, it let out a loud squeak that made her jump and fight the ropes. Harry just laughed and left her line of sight.

His fingertips brushed her hips, smoothing over the curve of her bum. He played with her tail, twisting the plug and tickling between her legs with the fur. Her secured position made it almost impossible for her to move. Harry lay her tail over her back, aligning it with her spine, and pressed his fingers to her clit.

“Gonna be a good girl and let me fuck you?” he murmured. “Gonna let me use your hole like a fucking slut?”

Brie found herself swept up in his dirty talk, feeling nervous anticipation coil through her, ready to spring. She bit down on the toy in her mouth accidentally, and the noise made her flinch again. Behind her, she could hear Harry ripping something - a condom packet. He was ready a moment later, and before she knew it he was pressing into her slowly.

Brie’s voice caught in her throat as he filled her up. She’d known he was big, but only now that he was inside her did she realise exactly how big. He was stretching her more than she’d thought possible, especially with the plug still in her ass. It began to grow painful, until she was biting down on the toy gag to stop herself screaming.

Harry thrust slowly at first, building up speed gradually. Brie’s only respite was when he pulled out, and the pressure between her legs was lifted. She tried to use her safe word, “red”, but Harry couldn’t hear her through the squeaking. His grip on her hips tightened. Now she knew what he’d meant by rough.

She began to cry. Her whole body shook, but Harry didn’t seem to notice. She’d cried during rough sex with Louis before, but he’d always stopped and comforted her. They’d never done anything this painful. Inside the gloves, she dug her nails into her palm to distract herself.

Harry stopped suddenly and left her. Brie sobbed loudly in relief, and then he was there, crouching in front of her, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb. He unbuckled the gag, smoothing over the marks it had made in her skin, and kissed her gently.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered. Through her tears, Brie could see nothing but concern in his eyes. “Did I hurt you? God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Did you safe word?” She nodded. “I’m so, so sorry. Give me a minute.”

He removed the plug and got to work untying the ropes holding her to the table. Brie found her limbs were trembling too much, and she couldn’t hold herself up for long. Harry caught her, carrying her over to the sofa and wrapping her up in a large fluffy blanket. He took the collar from her neck, tossing it to the table with a tinkle, and pulled the ears from her head.

They sat on the sofa for a long time, Brie cradled on Harry’s lap. Harry did everything he could think of to comfort her. Brie just tucked her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his slightly sweaty scent.

It was almost half an hour later when Louis arrived. Brie was still on Harry’s lap, but she was sitting up now, clutching a mug of hot chocolate topped with an excessive amount of whipped cream and hot chocolate. Harry had left her lying on the sofa for a while as he cleaned up and made her something to eat. He’d pulled on a pair of jeans that still managed to expose the leaves tattooed on his hips, and was now telling Brie all about Louis’ most embarrassing moments.

Louis rapped lightly on the door and walked right in. He stopped on the other side of the coffee table and stared at Harry and Brie. “What happened?”

“It was an accident,” Harry blurted out. “I hurt her  _by accident_. She’s okay now.”

Louis looked at Brie. “Are you okay?”

“Sore,” she replied. “Hi, Daddy.”

His gaze softened. “Hi, baby. Do you want to finish your drink and get dressed so we can go home?”

Brie got to her feet, feeling Harry’s hands at her waist, ready to catch her if she fell. Her clothes were sitting on the kitchen unit, where Harry had collected and folded them, and she dressed in the kitchen while Harry explained what had happened to Louis. When she stepped back into the living room, the blanket folded up in her arms, Louis was lecturing Harry.

“Don’t push her,” he was saying. “You pushed her too far. Do it again, and I’ll never forgive you.”

Louis slid an arm around Brie’s waist as she came closer to him. She pressed herself into his side, smoothing the front of her skirt. Louis kissed her temple, and turned to leave. Brie paused, and looked over her shoulder.

“Thank you, Harry,” she said, smiling. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” Harry said, smiling back, albeit a little more sadly.

The car ride home was quiet and awkward. Brie could tell Louis was angry, but he wasn’t going to express it in front of her. She placed her hand on his thigh, refusing to move even when he flinched at her touch.

“Daddy-” she started.

“Don’t,” he said. She fell silent. “I shouldn’t have left you there, I should have stayed with you. Harry’s new at this, I should have supervised. I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t blame you,” she murmured, twisting in her seat to face him. “What did you do all day?”

“I tidied the house, went shopping... I bought you some things.” Louis indicated with his head. “The bags behind my seat are for you. Are you still sore?”

“Not really,” Brie replied, leaning back to look at the bags. Most of them were from clothes shops, but there was one plain black bag at the back that made her frown. “It was just too much, y’know?”

“No, not really.” Louis chuckled. “But you’re fine now? Because I did have plans for tonight.”

Brie lifted the black bag onto her lap. “Where’s this from?”

“Some dodgy sex shop a few miles out of the city.”

She looked at him. “You actually went to a sex shop?”

Usually, Louis would buy everything they needed online. He didn’t want to put up with the hassle of having to hide his identity or the rumours that would spread if he was photographed by the press. Brie also knew he got frustrated easily when things he’d ordered didn’t arrive on time.

He shrugged. “I wanted a change. They have so many toys in there that are hard to find online, discontinued lines and stuff. I was going to get you to put on a show tonight, if you’re not too badly hurt. Do you think you can manage it?”

Brie decided to wait to look in the bag and put it back with the others. She spotted a Victoria’s Secret bag, and an Ann Summers bag.

“Does this show involve lingerie and sex toys then?”

“Maybe.”

She smiled at him. “I’ll manage. I can do anything for you, Daddy.”

Louis smiled back, and pulled into his driveway. He parked the car and handed the keys to her, going into the back seats to get all the bags. Brie unlocked the front door, and waited until he had everything to lock his car.

He handed her the Victoria’s Secret bag and told her to pick whatever she liked to wear, and to meet him in the playroom when she was ready.

Louis had a spare guest bedroom that he’d renovated himself and turned into a playroom just after he and Brie had agreed upon the terms of their relationship. Brie had helped with the painting, but after they’d both ended up covered in paint and fucking on the floor Louis had decided he wanted it to be a surprise, and that he could probably finish the renovations faster by himself if he had no distractions. It was on the second floor, at the end of the hall, opposite the bathroom. The room was painted a regal purple, and held all of their equipment and toys. It was also where most of their roleplays took place, whenever Louis wanted to do one.

Brie stepped into the room wearing a baby pink lingerie set, laced with black, and tall black heels. She felt better now, and was excited to see what he had waiting for her. Her eyes scanned the room. Louis was sitting on the soft leather chair facing the platform. He liked the platform for her shows, and he’d laid out everything that had been in the black bag for her to choose from.

As she approached, he smiled at her, patting his lap. She straddled him, kneeling over his knees, and let him kiss her. His hands crept around her waist, teasingly pulling at the edge of her panties.

“I want you to tell me everything Harry did to you today,” he breathed. “Use the toys, and if it starts to hurt then stop. Don’t strain yourself.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Louis kissed her again, then pushed her away gently. Brie stepped onto the platform and looked over the toys. There were all sorts of toys lying on the platform, laid out neatly in rows. She picked up a medium-sized flesh coloured dildo with a suction cup on the bottom and stuck it to the floor in front of Louis.

“He made me take off all my clothes,” she started, “and gave me a tail and some ears. Then I knelt between his legs and sucked him off.”

Brie lowered her mouth to the dildo, which was bending under its surprisingly heavy weight. She licked around the tip, then took it into her mouth as far as she could. Her head bobbed up and down for a few minutes before she let the toy come out of her mouth with a quiet, wet pop. She looked up at Louis, who had his hand down the front of his jeans.

“I wasn’t allowed to use my hands,” Brie added.

She kissed along the length of the toy, tasting the rubber on the tip of her tongue. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Louis watching her intently. She took the head of the toy into her mouth again.

The next time she stopped, she moved the dildo to the side and picked up her next toy: a wand vibrator full of fresh batteries. She shimmied out of her panties and lay down on her back, switching the vibrator onto its lowest setting and pressing it between her legs.

“Harry ate me out, Daddy,” Brie said, her voice trembling. “He had me lie on his sofa like this, and he ate me out until I came.”

“Turn it up,” Louis ordered.

Brie found the switch with her fingertips and flicked it to the highest setting, immediately crying out at the sensation. Her head fell back against the cold, hard laminate. As coiled with sexual tension as she was, it wasn’t long before her hips were bucking upwards uncontrollably, pressing the vibrator closer to her core. Her hand fell away as she came, the vibrator pressed against the side of her knee as she lay panting on the floor.

“What did he do after that?” Louis asked.

His voice made her focus and she sat up. He was leaning forward eagerly, his jeans shoved down to his mid-thigh, watching her intently.

Brie shrugged. “We slept on the sofa. I think Harry just wanted some company.”

Louis frowned. “Then when did he hurt you?”

“He tied me to the coffee table and fucked me.” Brie picked up a small, glittery purple dildo, but Louis cleared his throat and distracted her.

“Come here,” he said, holding out his hand.

Brie stepped down from the platform and straddled him again, feeling his dick between her legs. Louis smoothed his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. He kissed her collarbone.

“Daddy wants you to ride him now, okay?” His voice was deeper than normal. “Go as fast as you want, and yes, you can cum.”

Brie shuffled closer to him, hovering above the head of his dick, which Louis helpfully held upright for her. She sank down slowly, feeling a slight pressure, the last remnants of the earlier pain. Louis watched her reaction, his hands back on her hips, helping her move slowly. Brie bit her lip, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and Louis’ grip on her hips tightened.

“I love it when you do that,” he murmured, raising one hand to catch her head. He pulled her lips down to his and kissed her, his hips bucked up to meet hers so that she stifled a sharp cry. “Does it hurt?”

“No, Daddy,” she replied. “Feels good.”

“Tell me if it starts to hurt.”

Brie rolled her hips against his, feeling his lips move along the edge of her bra. He kissed his way across her chest, then up her throat, pausing to moan into the hollow of her collarbones. She panted, feeling herself weaken as she came closer to the edge. Louis’ fingers dipped between her legs, to where they were connected, and rubbed small circles into her clit.

Brie came with a loud cry and fell against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Louis took over, fucking into her shallowly until he came too, sucking a mark into her chest that would blossom into a purple-green bruise in the morning. He slid out of her carefully, trying not to disturb her. With Brie balanced on his lap, Louis kicked off his jeans and slowly pulled his t-shirt off, then picked her up and carried her down the hall to their bedroom.

He lay her on the bed, covering her trembling figure in blankets and duvets, then curled himself around her and held her tightly, mumbling praises and sweet nothings in her ear all the while. Brie pressed herself against him as tightly as she could.

“Did I do good, Daddy?” she asked, her mind half-asleep already.

Louis smiled and kissed her forehead. “You did, baby. You did brilliantly.”


End file.
